1980 Topps Baseball
1980 Topps was a baseball card set released by Topps. Distribution The 1980 Topps set was distributed in 15-card wax packs, 42-rack packs, and 28-cello packs. The cello packs were a new type of pack. The gum was separated from the cards to make sure none of the cards were damaged. Base Set The base set is 726 cards. Cards 1-6 are a Highlights subset, featuring key moments from the 1979 season. Cards 201-207 are league leaders subset, showing the leader from both the AL and NL in certain statistical catagories. Cards 661-686 are rookie cards showing 3 players from the same team per card. A subset of team checklists with pictures of the managers are distributed throughout. Set Checklist Key Cards *77 - Dave Stieb Rookie Card *482 - Rickey Henderson Rookie Card *544 - Rick Sutcliffe Rookie Card *681 - Jesse Orosco/Mike Scott Rookie Card It should be noted that card #482 the Rickey Henderson rookie card is one of the most counterfeited cards in the hobby. However, it is relatively easy to spot when compared to an original. The fakes typically have print dots (especially visible in the yellow around the words "Outfielder" in the upper left corner) that can be seen almost with the naked eye. The real cards are printed using plates and ink rather than a computer printer that does not use plates. Variations *164 Greg Pryor has two variations of his card which are known to appear in this set, the first is an extremely scarce variation (#164a) where his name does not appear on the card face, the common issue variation card found in this set (#164b) has his name printed in blue ink. *387 - Fred Stanley has two variations of his card which are known to appear in this set, the first is an extremely scarce variation (#387a) where his name is printed in yellow ink, the common issue variation card found in this set (#387b) has his name printed in red ink. *424 - The Yankees switched managers just prior to the 1980 season thus Dick Howser appears on most cards while Billy Martin shows up on a few. The Martin card is very rare unissued version. *547 - John Wathan has two variations of his card which are known to appear in this set, the first is an extremely scarce variation (#547a) where his name is printed in yellow ink, the common issue variation card found in this set (#547b) has his name printed in red ink. *597 - Tom Poquette has two variations of his card which are known to appear in this set, the first is an extremely scarce variation (#597a) where his name is printed in yellow ink, the common issue variation card found in this set (#597b) has his name printed in red ink. Double Prints There are 66 cards that were double printed and therefore are available in larger quantities than the other cards. They are not valued much differently than the regular base cards in the set. Gallery Image:1980 Topps 100.jpg|100 Johnny Bench Image:1980 Topps 265.jpg|265 Robin Yount Image:1980 Topps 406.jpg|406 Paul Molitor Image:1980 Topps 580.jpg|580 Nolan Ryan Image:1980 Topps 590.jpg|590 Jim Palmer Image:1980 Topps 600.jpg|600 Reggie Jackson Image:1980 Topps 681.jpg|681 Orosco/Scott Rookie Image:1980 Topps 700.jpg|700 Rod Carew See Also *1980 O-Pee-Chee Baseball *1980 Topps Super Baseball *1980 Topps Burger King Pitch-Hit-Run *1980 Topps Burger King Phillies Category:Baseball Card Sets Category:1980 Baseball Card Sets Category:Topps Baseball Card Sets